Accepted
by captaincati
Summary: Hey! This is a no war story (so original I know) This is 5 years after Tris's initiation. Haven is a former factionless, adopted by the Amity, who wants to start a new life. Maybe that life is in Dauntless. This story follows Haven and the happy love life of Tris and Tobias. I suck at summaries clearly. Just give it a chance . Rated T for Tobias. ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys! Thanks for trying out my new story! This is a no war Divergent story, but isn't too cliché. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1- Haven's POV

I sit on the edge of my bed, taking in shaky breaths. The world spins as my eyes focus on the wooden floors of my bedroom. I can still hear her voice echoing in my mind.

_"Divergent"_

She said the word in such a hushed tone, it sent chills down my spine. The dauntless woman, Tori, told me not to tell anyone. I didn't understand what the big deal was, but the urgency in her voice convinced me to keep the information to myself. Ever since I got home I've been trying to make a plan, or at least figure out what divergent even means.

"Haven, wash up for dinner please." My father's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Coming, Father." I reply. I wipe my sweaty palms on my red pants before I stand and leave to join my family in the dining hall.

I make my way to my family's usual table after getting my food and sit down next to my younger brother, Ben. "Hello, darling."

"Hi, Mom." I smile at her from across the table.

"How was the test?" She asks.

_Terrible._ I think remembering the dog's bearing teeth. "Alright." I state blandly.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Ben pesters. Tomorrow is my Choosing Day. The day I am not at all prepared for in anyway.

"Ben, let your sister be," my father says, "she needs to think." I silently thank my father and my head drops down, so I'm staring at my food.

(Page Break ;-) )

Dinner passes by quickly and I return to my room without having talked much to my family. I lay my head down and focus my mind on my aptitude test. I always knew something like this would happen. When I was younger I would dream about living my life in a whole new way. A fresh start where no one would care about my past. Most of the time I figured that the test would tell me I belonged in Amity. I have lived here for five years. I thought the kindness would rub off on me, but I guess you need more than five years in a faction to erase nine years with the factionless. I wish I could talk to Mother right now, but I promised myself I would wait.

The last time I saw her was a month ago. After I was adopted, I tried to visit Mother as much as I could. About twice a month I would go to the factionless sector of the city after school. She always seemed happy to see me, and I was always happy to see her. Those few hours we would spend together made up for all the times we were apart. Don't get me wrong, I love my family. I love Ben, and Father and Mom. They have always been so kind to me (which makes sense since they're Amity) and have treated me like I've always lived with them. Thinking about my family makes me smile, and forget about the test for a second. Then that second ends.

I barely know anything about my mother. She always refused to talk about her past. All I know is that she left Abnegation for the factionless a couple months before I was born, but I don't even know why she left Abnegation. If I knew more about my mother, maybe this whole mess would make a little more sense. I mean, who gets an aptitude test result for Abnegation _and_ _Dauntless_? Tomorrow morning I'm supposed to decide the rest of my life, and I feel like a lost puppy in the middle of a battlefield. Looks like I might be up for a while.

**A/N- So what did you think? I know the chapter wasn't very long and was probably boring, but it'll take some development before it gets really exciting. Please leave comments and all that good stuff.**

**Love you!- Cati**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hola! Did I ever mention that this is my first fanfic? Because I seriously almost cried when I saw people review and follow. Ah man, I'm really pathetic. Anyways, I'm not gonna lie, this is more of a filler chapter. You know, for background information. Alright, I'll meet you at the end of the chapter. Ready, set, GO!**

Chapter 2- Tris's POV

I feel Tobias's warm breaths against my neck as I open my eyes. His arm is draped across my waist and our legs are tangled underneath the bed sheet. I wiggle out of his grasp and make my way toward the bathroom, laughing when I hear him groan at my absence. When I walk back in the bedroom Tobias is still sound asleep, slightly snoring. I look at the clock to check the time. It's only seven, and neither of us have to be at work until 8:30, so I decide to let him sleep a little longer.

I get dressed in my usual outfit. I slip on a black tank top and dark navy skinny jeans. Lightly, I apply eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes pop and throw my hair into a high ponytail. The time now reads 7:25, so I decide to wake up Tobias. "Tobias," I whisper in a sing-song voice next to his ear, "It's time to get up."

"Nooo..." He moans in protest.

"Please? I'm not going to ask you again. You've been warned." He lets out a deep sigh but doesn't move. "Come on! Stop being such a lazy teenager and get your butt out of bed and into the shower!" I shout at him. After a few more seconds of nothing I start smacking him in the back of his head with my pillow. "I said, Wake up! Can you hear me in there or have you gone deaf?! Tobias Eaton, if you don't get out of bed right now I swear-"

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" He says laughing.

"Good. Now go get ready for work, I'll meet you in the dining hall."

"Sounds good." I give him a peck on the cheek and head out of our apartment.

It's been five years since my initiation. Four years since I moved in with Tobias. Three years since Christina and Will stopped guarding the fence. Two years since Eric was pushed into the chasm. One year since Tobias and I got married.

I walk with a skip in my step toward the dining hall. My hair bounces in its ponytail. I can't quite tell why I'm so happy this morning.

The familiar noise of loud Dauntless fill my ears as I enter the dining hall. After grabbing two muffins, I sit down at my usual table next to Christina, Will, Uriah and Zeke.

"Hey," I say interrupting laughter from a previous joke.

"Hi, Tris." Christina greets me. "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

Realization hits me as I remember tomorrow is the Choosing Ceremony and the start of initiation. "Of course!" I say, a smile spreading across my face. "Are you?" I ask Christina, who trains Dauntlessborn initiates with Uriah every year.

"Very." She states nodding her head.

We talk for a few more minutes before Tobias sits down next to me, kissing the top of my head.

"Good morning, everybody." He says with a smile on his face.

"What's got you so happy today?" I ask him.

"I just remembered that tomorrow I get to train initiates with the most wonderful person in the world." He grins at me.

"Sorry, Four," Uriah starts, "but I'm training with _Christina_."

"I was talking about Tris, Uriah."

Uriah makes a hurtful noise which makes all of us laugh. We all chat and laugh for a few more minutes until the majority of us have to go to work. I stand up and make my way towards the Pit, ready to start another day as Dauntless.

-Page Break-

My job as a faction ambassador isn't exactly glamorous. I spend most of my time behind the desk in my office sending e-mails or preparing for upcoming meetings. Sometimes, though, I get to leave Dauntless and venture to other factions to discuss things. I don't usually pay attention during the meetings. We pretty much talk about the exact same things every time we meet, and nothing anyone says is very important. Today I'm filing papers from Erudite when there's a knock on my door.

"Come in." I sigh, turning in my swivel chair.

"Hey, Tris." Max says, opening the door.

"Hello, Max. What can I help you with?"

"You're training initiates tomorrow, right?" He asks while leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah," I say slowly, "why?"

"Because I needed to know if I had to find you a replacement for the next few weeks." He answers sounding annoyed. "Now if you'll excuse me." He says and exits my office.

"Okay." I mouth standing up to close the door. "Back to work, I guess."

**A/N- I know it was short. I hope it was somewhat entertaining. The next couple chapters will be longer and more eventful. I'll try to upload it tonight or tomorrow morning. In the mean time, please review, follow, and favorite! It warms my heart to know people enjoy my writing. **

**Love Ya!- Cati**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey ya'll! You know, it's funny that I didn't update last night because I was thinking about it all day and then just totally forgot. I wasn't even sleeping or doing anything at all. I fell asleep at about 3am and not once even thought about posting chapter 3. You probably think that absolutely none of that is funny, but I wanted to share with you, even though about 90% of people skip the author's notes. Pretty much because they don't want to read something pointless. Whoops! Okay, back to the story. Chapter 3 is one of my favorite chapters so far. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 3- Haven's POV

I stare into my mirror in the bathroom. My long, brown hair reaches past my shoulders in wavy locks. My usual tan complexion looks pale and my stomach aches. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. _I can do this_. I think to myself. _Everything will be fine_. My blue eyes open, filled with determination.

After I finish getting ready, I close my bedroom door and join my family. "Shall we go?" I ask.

"Sure." My mom smiles at me and takes my hand.

We walk with the crowd toward the Hancock building. I can feel the tension and anxiety radiating off each sixteen-year-old and their families. The closer we get to the Choosing Ceremony, the more nauseous I feel. Slowly, we approach the doors to the Hancock building and step into the elevator. My hands start to shake and I feel light headed. The doors open and we enter the circular room with the blue glow. My eyes shift to the ceiling and examine the hanging lights. They somewhat relax me a little bit. They allow my mind to drift off into blankness for a few seconds. I wonder if that's why they're there. To help lessen the stress.

I'm brought back to reality when my mom squeezes my hand. I turn to my family and start to feel the tears well up in my eyes. Instead of talking, she simply brings me into a hug. I pull away and look at my father. He wears a smile, but his eyes are full of sadness. I fold into his arms and squeeze my eyes shut, determined not to cry. He loosens his grip and I step back, taking a look at my family.

"I love you guys." I smile, choking back a sob. "I love you so much."

"We love you too, Honey." My mom, says sweetly. "We will always love you." My father and Ben nod in agreement. They make their way to their seats among the rest of the Amity, and I join the other uneasy teenagers.

Marcus, the leader of Abnegation, steps onto the stage and talks about the history of the factions and their importance. I tune out his lecture and think of my family. I want to stay with them, I really do. I want to go back home and laugh with them during dinner, but I know I can't. Amity is great. It's a place that guarantees a life of safety and happiness. A life that would be familiar and simple. Yet, I can't shake the feeling that there's something else, something bigger, waiting for me in another place.

Before I know it, my name is called and my feet carry me onto the stage. I accept the knife from Marcus's cracked hands and gently press it against my palm. The blood pools in my hand and drips as I slightly stumble toward the bowls. I take a deep breath and hold out my hand. My eyes close and I hear the drop of my blood sizzle on the fiery coals.

"Dauntless." Marcus's cool voice echos through the room.

I open my eyes and hear the Dauntless' hollers of joy. I bandage my hand and join my new faction members. Standing with the other transfers, I try pay attention to the rest of the ceremony to keep my mind off my family.

Awhile later, the ceremony ends and I walk out of the room with the rest of the Dauntless. Once we leave the room, the front of the pack makes a break for the stairs. I'm pushed along with the current of whooping shouts and start running. The yells bounce off the walls and echo in my ears, and I join them. It feels good. The blood pulses through my veins and I remember running with the other kids when I was ten, but this is so much better. I'm on my way to a better life. A fresh start. And nothing can stop me.

Then, I hear the train whistle. That might stop me. _Crap_. I think. The other Dauntless start running, so do I. I'm sprinting along a car and looking at my landing point. I reach out and grab the handle of the car. Throwing myself sideways I pull my body into the train car. Pain shoots into my shoulder as I land onto the floor with a thud. Panting, I sit up and lean against the wall. _I just jumped on a train_. I laugh as another girl jumps on. She is dressed in black and white. I smile at her and she sits down next to me.

"Hi." I say to her.

"Hey," she replies out of breath, "I'm Jane."

"Haven Jones." I reach out to her.

"Haven Jones," she repeats shaking my hand, "I like it."

I don't know how much time passes before I hear someone talking. "Get ready to jump!" They yell. I look up and see the train approaching a building. Scratch that. A _roof_ of a building. I stand up and walk to the opening of the car.

"We have to jump onto the roof." I say to no one in particular.

"What?" Jane asks astounded. She looks out the car door with me. People start throwing themselves off the train up ahead. "Oh, crap." Jane mutters.

I back up getting ready to jump and Jane follows. "Ready?" I ask.

"Not really." She replies with fear in her eyes.

"One," I count down, "two... THREE!" And with that we both hurl ourselves from the train car and roll onto the gravel of the roof. We made it. I look at Jane to see if she's okay and find her laying on the pavement laughing. "What do you find so funny?"

"We just jumped off a train," she giggles, "_onto a roof_." She lets out a few more laughs before standing up and brushing herself off. She reaches her hand out to me and I gladly take it. Jane pulls me up and I inspect myself for injuries. Besides the few holes in my jeans, everything looks good.

"Attention." A cold voice shouts out. We all turn our heads to find a three men standing on the ledge of the building. The one in the middle gives each of us a chilling stare. He continues talking, "My name is Max and I am the main leader of Dauntless. Below us is one of the entrances to the Dauntless compound. If you want to be Dauntless, I suggest you jump. Our initiates have the privilege of jumping first."

It takes me a second to process what he's saying, but then it hits me. We have to jump off the building. A wave of nausea washes over me like an ocean and I feel like I'm going to vomit. I look around to see the other initiates' reactions. Some stand with their mouths wide open in complete shock, others try to look tough and pick at their fingernails or clothing. Then I look at Jane. She looks like she's debating something in her mind.

"Any day now." Max says in an annoyed tone. Jane nods her head, apparently making a decision and turns to me.

"See you on the other side." She winks at me and walks toward the ledge. Without any hesitation, Jane stands on the ledge and jumps. A few people gasp, and I think I'm one of them. Nobody else moves and it doesn't really look like anyone plans to.

Before I know what I'm doing, I find myself walking up to the ledge. Looking over, I see a giant hole in the ground. My stomach twists into a bigger naut and sweat gathers in my palms. Ignoring my sickness I step onto the ledge. My hands are shaking uncontrollably and I can't think. So instead of thinking, I jump.

**A/N- So? How was it? I know my chapters still aren't super long, but I'm trying you guys. P.S. the next chapter is Choosing Day from Tris's POV. I'm not sure if I'll switch POV every chapter, but so far that's what's happening. I have a total of 7 chapters for this story right now written. Please review with concerns, questions, predictions, your favorite color, or any other comments you wish to share. Just don't go hating on people, okay? Okay. (See what I did there?) Anyways, I'll probably post later today since it's summer and I don't have enough friends/motivation to do something that involves leaving the house. **

**Adios!- Cati**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Two in one day! I have no social life. This chapter is the start of Choosing Day in Tris's POV. I hope you enjoy it! See you on the other side.**

Chapter 4- Tris's POV

The steaming water relaxes my tense muscles. I shower very slowly listening to Tobias pound on the door.

"Tris!" He yells, "You've been in there for forever! I need to shower too!" His fist hits the door harder. "Please come out!"

I laugh, "Make me!" I shout back at him. I rub soap along my arms waiting for his response.

He chuckles, "I would, but it seems that you've locked the door. Therefor, I am stuck out here while you use all the hot water in there." I can hear the smile on his face.

"Oh, what a shame." I sigh sarcastically. "I guess you just have to wait for me to finish, then." I take my sweet time to shower. After about another five minutes or so, I turn of the water and step out of the shower. I wrap a towel around myself and open the bathroom door. Steam pours out of the bathroom and into an impatient Tobias.

"About time." He rolls his eyes and enters the bathroom. I start my hunt for clothing.

I want to look intimidating, so I slip into a black tank top and leggings. I lace up my combat boots and put on my leather jacket. I stand in front of the mirror to see how I look. I'm taller than I was when I left Abnegation, but still short, about 5'4''. My blond hair grows long, reaching my waist, and twists into delicate waves. The clothes I wear show off my curves that I now actually have. I smile at my ravens, clearly visible on my collar bone. I trace their path leading to my heart and a warm feeling spreads inside of me. Whenever I'm in Abnegation for a meeting I visit my parents, and I always try to see Caleb when I'm at Erudite. I'm glad I still have a connection with my family.

A few minuets later, Tobias comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and kisses my head. I can't help but admire his tone figure and smile as his warm arms enclose me.

"I love you." I say staring into his eyes in the mirror.

"I love you, too." He replies with a smile and kisses my head again.

While Tobias changes I apply makeup in the bathroom. Just a little eyeliner and mascara to darken my eyes. I look back at my reflection and nod approving my work. I walk out of the bathroom and find Tobias tying his shoes. We smile at each other and leave our apartment hand in hand.

The dinning hall is more empty today, but somehow louder. The excitement of new initiates shines through everybody's faces. We make our way to sit down with the rest of our friends, occasionally dodging some airborne food.

"Hello, everybody." I say sitting down.

"Why hello, Tris," Uriah says nodding to me. "Four."

"Uriah." I nod back at him.

Christina smiles wide and asks, "So are you guys ready?"

"I'm always ready." I wink at her. She laughs along with the rest of the table. We all talk for awhile longer, and make bets on who will be the first jumper.

"I think its going to be a dauntless born." Will predicts.

"Why not a Erudite, Will?" Zeke teases, causing a few of us to laugh.

"Because,_ Zeke_, a logical person wouldn't jump off a building not knowing what's at the bottom without thinking it through. Someone who doesn't think as logically would make the decision to jump a lot sooner." Will explains.

Christina sighs and wraps her arm around her boyfriend. "Will, your Erudite is showing."

"I can't always help it, okay?" Will defends.

"I'm gonna say Candor." I state.

"Me, too." Zeke agrees.

"No Abnegation, Tris?" Tobias asks sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Four." I look at him, "There hasn't been an Abnegation transfer in five years. I doubt there will be one this year." He rolls his eyes. "Who do you think will be the first jumper?"

"Um, maybe a Dauntless born, I guess." Tobias replies sounding board.

"You guess?!" Uriah shouts, offended. "Of course it's going to be a Dauntless born!" In the end we had three bets on Dauntless born, two bets on Candor, two bets on Amity and two for Erudite.

"Okay, you guys, we should head down to the net." I say. We all get up and start walking to the net.

By the time we get there, it's still early. We stand around and talk, occasionally laughing at one of Uriah's jokes. About twenty minuets later I finally hear the train approaching.

"Here they come." Christina says not trying to hide her excitement. Suddenly, screams come from above. Some are shouts of adrenaline and exhilaration. I smile remembering the feeling I get every time I jump off a train. Others shriek in terror and fear, giving me an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

A few minutes later, I hear Max talking to the initiates who survived the jump. I turn to Tobias and see that he went into his "Four" mode, as I call it. Following his lead, I transform into the same intimidating instructor I am every year. The next thing I know, a piercing screech travels down the hole in a blur of black and white.

"Damn it!" Uriah mutters, "I can't believe I lost again!"

We all reach into the net to help the former Candor. Tobias pulls out a girl with messy black hair. She stands at about 5'8'' and is very slim and curvy. Her brown eyes are extremely wide, probably due to the fact she just jumped off a building.

"Name?" Tobias asks her emotionless.

"Jane." The girl replies.

"Uriah?" I turn to him as a smile creeps across his face.

Uriah grins and shouts loudly, "First jumper, Jane!" The crowd of Dauntless erupt into a sea of howling monkeys. Each and everyone of them jumping up with their fists pumping the air. I look back at Jane and see her beaming with accomplishment. Nostalgia spreads through me and I remember the way I felt when I stood in front of the swarm of cheering Dauntless. That was the first time I was ever truly happy.

I gesture to Jane for her to follow me and lead her to a wall. When I get back next to the net an Amity girl descends from the sky, plummeting into Dauntless. She grabs my hand and I help her to her feet. The next time I look at her, though, I freeze. My eyes grow wide and my mouth opens slightly. I know this girl, yet I've never met her in my entire life. She wears faded red jeans and a dark scarlet shirt, but that's not what I recognize. It's her face. Her familiar hooked nose and spare upper lip, but mostly, it's her eyes. Her deep, ocean blue eyes. The same eyes I stare into everyday for comfort. The same eyes that I fell in love with five years ago.

**A/N- Oh, what do we have here? A plot twist? No, actually we have a very obvious part of the story that I hope you figured out. If not, I'm so sorry. Maybe next time. Well, I'm going to go. Please, please, please review! I want to hear (or well, read) your thoughts. Comment anything! If you have nothing to say about the story, tell me your favorite or least favorite word. Alright, deal. **

**Love you- Cati**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey, guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I was in South Dakota for a family reunion. I had no internet nor cell service. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I didn't switch POVs this time! Oh yes, look who's stepping out of their comfort zone now. **

Chapter 5- Tris's POV

I can't think. Who is this girl and why does she look just like Tobias? I stare at her, trying to take in her appearance. It's all to familiar. Her undeniably blue eyes look back at me with confusion and fright. I can read the emotions on her face like I've know her for years. Well, I have know her face for years.

Apparently, I've been quiet for too long because Tobias's voice interrupts my jumbled up thoughts. "Tris? Tris, are you okay?"

"What?" I snap out of my daze. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." I shake my head, turning back into an instructor. "Name?" I ask the girl.

"Haven." She states panicky. I lead her to the wall next to Jane. Haven fiddles with her hands and wears a nervous expression. I glance at her face again, more confused. Why does she look like Tobias? Is she related to him? Maybe a cousin or something? No. She has Marcus's eyes and hair, but Evelyn's nose and mouth. Is she his sister?

I walk back over next to Tobias as more initiates drop from the sky. He looks at me with concern, which makes sense since I just stared down a random transfer. "Are you okay?" He asks me.

Instead of answering I reply, "Do you know her?"

"What? Why would you think that? No, of course I don't know her. She's a random Amity chick. Where did you get the slightest impression that we know each other?" He rambles, legitamently confused.

"Four, she looks just like you." I say sternly.

"What?"

"She looks just like you, Four. She has your hair, your mouth, your nose, even your eyes."

"Tris, I think you've lost it." he half jokes.

"Four, I'm serious."

"Tris, what are you implying? That we're related or something?"

"I think she might be your sister."

"Yeah, you've definitely lost it. She's from Amity. I'm not from Amity, those people creep me out."

"I know you're not from Amity." I say somewhat annoyed.

"I would hope so. We are married after all." He teases.

I'm about to respond, but am interrupted by Uriah. "Hey, guys, stop slacking. We're all waiting on you." I turn my head and see Christina and Uriah standing with all the initiates by the wall.

"Right," I say, "Sorry." Tobias and I walk over to the rest of the group awkwardly. Well, I walk over awkwardly, Tobias is never weird in "Four mode".

Once we get to the front of the initiates, Tobias starts the introduction. "Initiates, welcome to Dauntless. My name is Four-" he gets cut off by a candor boy.

"Four? Like the number?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Tobias stares as the boy shakes his head. "As I said, my name is Four, this is Tris," he gestures to me, "Christina, and Uriah. We will be your instructors for the next few weeks."

I take over the rest of our "welcome" speech, "Four and I will be in charge of the transfers, while Christina and Uriah are with the Dauntless born."

Christina continues, "With that said, Dauntless born come with us. We hope you don't need a tour of the compound by now." And with that, Tobias and I are alone with the transfers.

"Follow us and we will show you around the Dauntless compound." Tobias starts walking with me along side him. He usually gives the tour while I just watch the reactions of the initiates and occasionally chime in, but today I can't stop watching Haven. I have to get to the bottom of this before I actually go insane.

**A/N- So? What did you think? Please review! I absolutely LOVE reading what you have to say! Okay, I'll talk (or write) to you guys later.**

**Read on!- Cati**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- What's happening my friends? I'm glad to hear (or read) that you like my story so far! If there is something you don't like though, please tell me. If enough people have the same problem I might be able to change it, but no promises, *evil laugh*. So here is the next chapter! See you in a few paragraphs. ;-D**

Chapter 6- Haven's POV

She knows. I'm sure of it. Why was my instructor staring at me for so long? She must have figured out I was factionless. How did she find out? What did I do? One things for sure though, she wont stop looking at me.

I try to pay attention during the tour, but every time my eyes come across Tris, she's staring at me. I feel like I have "FACTIONLESS" tattooed on my forehead. Yet, no one else seems to suspect anything. Maybe I'm just paranoid. I probably just look like someone Tris used to know. This is supposed to be a fresh start for me. I just need to forget that it happened and be careful. Don't make any slip ups.

I'm starting to feel a little better about half way through the tour. We've entered the Pit and started walking toward, what Four called, the chasm. Once we get there I notice Tris tense up. She doesn't look scared, just nervous? I don't really understand why until Four explains.

"This is the chasm." He has to talk louder over the sound of harsh waves slamming into rocks. "It reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. Step over this railing and it'll be the last thing you ever do. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned." Some people take a step back from the chasm, but Four's warning made me more curious than cautious.

Four leads us away from the chasm and continues talking. "Our last stop before showing you the training room and dorm is the dining hall. This is where you will eat all of your meals everyday." He and Tris open the doors to the dining hall and reveal a huge cafeteria filled with wild Dauntless members. After we enter, they all erupt into a sea of shouts and cheers. I can't hold back the smile on my face. I never felt this accepted in Amity or the factionless. Maybe this is where I belong.

After the applause dies down, Tris talks for the first time during the whole tour, "Get lunch and find a table to eat at. Four and I will check in with you later to show you the training room and the dorm, so don't leave the dining hall." Both of our instructors walk away and sit at a table. The rest of the initiates scatter into groups to find tables. Jane looks over at me and smiles.

"Come on," she nods at me, "let's go get lunch. I'm starving." I follow her to a table and sit down with people I've never met. One of them is a Candor boy and the other boy and girl are from Erudite.

"Hey, Jane." The Candor boy says as we sit down.

"Hi, Kyle. This is Haven, she's from Amity." Jane says gesturing to me.

"I can see that." Kyle replies with a smile, making me feel slightly offended. It must show on my face because the next thing he says is, "Don't worry. I can only tell because you're wearing a scarlet shirt and red jeans."

"Oh, right." I laugh, feeling silly. "That would make sense."

"Hi, I'm Jason and this is Amy." The Erudite boy says.

"Hey." I smile at them.

"So what do you guys think of the compound?" Amy asks with a slight squeal of joy.

"It's huge!" Jane exclaims.

"I know, right?" Jason beams. "And I can't believe how much of it is underground!"

"It's incredible." I chime in. "So much different from the wooden cabin room I used to live in."

"And is that good or bad?" Kyle asks.

"Ummm... Ask me again in a week." I joke.

"What about the instructors?" Jane asks with her eyebrows raised.

"That Four dude creeps me out." Kyle says.

"Oh please, you're just mad because he talked back to you." Amy sasses pointing her fork at Kyle.

"I was just curious about his name! And that's not it. He's just so serious, you know?"

"I think he's cute." Jane swoons. "Scratch that. He's not cute, he's full on hot!"

I roll my eyes, "Come on, he's like twenty-four, or something."

"So?" she looks at me. "He's still hot."

"Whatever." I say returning to my hamburger.

"Oh come on, Haven," Amy says. "You have to admit he's attractive. I mean, look at him."

I turn my head and find Four sitting a few tables away. He sits next to Tris and across from Uriah and Christina. A couple other people sit at their table as well. His hair is dark, like mine, and a little long. He has a strong jaw and broad shoulders. His eyes are dark blue, about the same color as mine I think. He has a very toned muscle figure and is tall even when sitting down. He is pretty attractive.

I look back toward my new friends. "Yeah, I guess he's attractive. I'm just not really attracted to him." I shrug.

"Why not? He's gorgeous." Jane say.

_Careful, Haven. No slip ups. _"Uh, he's just so serious. Like Kyle said."

"Right." Kyle says. "I think Tris is pretty hot too."

"Yeah, like she'd ever go out with _you_." Jane comments.

"A guy can dream, can't he?" Kyle says, making us laugh.

Jason smiles, "Don't look now, Lover Boy, but here comes the crush."

I turn around to see Tris walking toward our table.

**A/N- How was that? I know my chapters are short, but I'm not the best writer in the world, okay? I'm not an author, I don't have that kind of attention span. Well, leave me some reviews to help raise my self esteem, I'd enjoy it. I love you all!**

**Have a nice day- Cati**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hola! So here is my chapter 7. It's mostly dialog, but I hope you don't find it boring. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7- Tris's POV

Tobias and I open the doors to the cafeteria. This has always been my favorite part of initiation. I love seeing everyone light up when the Dauntless cheer. Every initiate beams with acceptance. You can feel the pride radiating off of them. It almost makes me miss being in initiation. Almost.

The excitement seems to be dying down, so I drop the smile on my face and return to my instructor self. "Get lunch and find a table to eat at. Four and I will check in with you later to show you the training room and the dorm, so don't leave the dining hall." I say the last words with an intimidating stare and walk off with Tobias. I turn back and see Haven walking away toward a table with Jane. I need to learn her story.

"Tris?" Tobias's voice echos. "Tris, stop staring at the initiates. It's getting creepy." I look up at him and he laughs. "What is it with you? Relax a little."

He sits down at our table and I join him. "When did _you_ become the one that gave _me_ advice about relaxing?"

"Hey guys!" I look over and see Marlene sitting with Christina and Uriah.

"So how are the initiates so far?" Zeke asks next to Tobias.

"Oh, you know, pretty average I guess." I stutter out.

"Yeah, right." Christina rolls her eyes. "You stared at that one Amity girl for like, ever."

"Yeah. Tris, what was that all about?" Uriah leans in.

"Wait, what happened?" Lynn arrives at the table with Shauna.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." I state annoyed and embarrassed.

"Tris totally stared down this Amity transfer for like ten minutes." Uriah exaggerates, completely ignoring my death stare.

"I did not stare at her for ten minutes." I defend.

"Seriously? Why?" Shauna is way too excited.

"Is anybody listening to anything I'm saying?" Tobias chuckles at me. I turn to him. "Why do you find this funny? Are you just going to let talk about me like that?"

"Well, you did take a really long time to look at her." He winks at me.

"Jesus, you guys! Can you just let it go?" I drop my head on the table, very dramatically.

"Oh come on, Tris," Marlene says, "they're just messing with you." She pauses before adding, "Why were you looking at her?"

This makes me laugh a little, Marlene isn't always as sweet as she comes across. I sit back up and sigh. I look over at Tobias and he looks a little anxious. I can't tell them I think she's related to Tobias. Not only will they think I'm crazy, they'll ask why. And I don't know how to give those answers. "She, uh, she just looks like someone I used to know." I lamely reply, shrugging my shoulders.

"Who?" Zeke raises his eyebrows.

"Just this girl from Abnegation, okay? Can you guys just drop it?" I state annoyed.

"Alright, alright." Lynn holds up her hands. "Calm down, Ms. Sensitive." She pauses then adds, "I would say Mrs. Sensitive, but Four is like a bed of nails."

Tobias looks at her and gives her a fairly amused smile, "Thank's Lynn."

"So, how are your guys' initiates?" Shauna turns to Christina and Uriah, changing the subject.

They jump into a conversation about the Dauntless born initiates that I choose to stay out of. I feel like something's wrong with me. I feel _vulnerable. _That doesn't happen during training. Forget training. That doesn't happen _in public. _I haven't felt this... this... I don't know. How do I feel? However I feel, I haven't felt it since _my _initiation. There is one thing I'm sure of though. Tobias's hand is reaching up my back, resting on my shoulder. I turn to him and instantly feel less tense. His face and posture is tough, firm, but his expression is kind and sensitive (well, not _that_ sensitive). The perfect combination of Four and Tobias.

"Are you okay?" He asks with his intense voice.

"Yeah," I fake a smile, "I'm fine." He gives me an amused and disbelieving look. "Alright." I give up. Tobias knows me too well. "I'm not completely, one-hundred percent fine."

He laughs a little. "I noticed." He takes his hand away from my shoulder to pick up his drink.

"-And that is why you never leave a pineapple unattended." I hear Uriah finish a story that undoubtedly started on an unrelated topic.

"You know what, Uriah?" Tobias joins in on the conversation. "I'm starting to think we shouldn't leave _you _unattended."

The table laughs and continues down a different subject. I mentally break off from the conversation and look around the dining hall. It's always so alive and active in here. One of my favorite places in Dauntless.

My eyes find Haven sitting at a table a few down from ours. She sits with four other transfer initiates. I only remember Jane, partially because she was the first jumper, and partially because I zoned out after meeting Haven. Two of the transfers are from Erudite and the last one is from Candor. I think the Candor boy at the table is the same one Tobias snapped at during the tour.

They're all just talking, except for Haven. Haven is looking away from the table, scanning the lunch room. Her eyes finally stop near our table. I'm trying to figure out what she's looking at and follow her gaze. Wait, is she looking at my table? Oh my god, she is. She looks like she's examining something. I look closer at her eyes. She's looking past me. I turn my head and see only Tobias talking to the rest of the group. I turn back to Haven. Her gaze is focused, not in a friendly way. Why is she looking at Tobias so intensely? Haven returns her attention to her table mates and continues talking to them. I see her shrug.

I look back to Tobias. He sits relaxed and comfortable. I can't help but notice that he's seemed more laid-back since we got married. Before, Tobias was only his true self around me. Now, he's less of an instructor and more of a friend to everyone. Though he is still intimidating.

"Four." I say quietly while everyone else is busy chatting obnoxiously loud. He didn't hear me. "Four," I say again, slightly louder.

He turns to me, "Yeah," he flashes his charming smile, "what's up?"

"She was looking at you." I say in a hushed tone.

He gives me a confused look, "What?"

"She was looking at you, Four." I say again. He still looks confused. "Haven."

He sighs, "Tris, you need to drop any ideas about her. You're getting paranoid, and I know that's not like you." He looks at me with concern.

I ignore his comment, though I know it's true, and get up from the table. I hear Tobias call my name, but don't answer. "Tris, what are you doing?" he shouts after me. I strut toward Haven's table with my head held high and my instructor look on my face. _What am I doing? _I think to myself. I'm not sure what I'm going to say, but I need answers.

**A/N- Huh? Huh? How was that? I think the next chapter is going to be in Tris's POV as well. I'm not sure though. Well, this was my last prewritten chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I might not update as frequently now that I've posted this chapter. At least it's summer so I have time to write. Yay! Alright, be sure to review and stuff!**

**Me encanta tú!- Cati**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hi guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I was in boating in Wyoming. Plus, I was totally stuck with this chapter. Writers block sucks. Heads up, the end of this chapter might seem a little rushed and just so you know, when I don't know how to end a piece of writing, I get SUPER cheesy. I hope you enjoy anyway!**

Chapter 8- Tris's POV

As I approach the table, their conversation dies down. I notice the Candor boy's eyes go wide after he sees me walking toward him, but only for a second before he composes himself. I like the feeling of an initiate having a crush on you. It makes me feel confident. Plus I like knowing that they don't stand a chance, but it's still fun to watch them throw themselves at you. Even though I've never actually had that problem. I'm still short and not very curvy, but I don't look like I'm nine-years-old anymore so that's good. I do enjoy watching girls swoon over Tobias. At first, I was jealous, but after I learned to trust him more, it became amusing.

By the time I reach the table, all talking has stopped. They all stare at me with nervous looks. I give them a slightly warming smile. Usually, I try to get to know my initiates personally after the first cuts, so they don't feel completely alone outside their remaining group of friends from initiation. Not everyone is as lucky as I was when it came to friends. I only lost Al, and I'm not sure he would have been my friend even if he did make it into Dauntless. I had no plan when I walked over here, but I guess I could start getting to know them now.

"Hey, guys." I stand at the end of the table as they all look up to me. Except for the Candor boy, he's looking more at the table. I do notice that none of them are looking at my eyes though. "Don't worry, I'm here as more of a friend than an instructor at the moment. I am still your instructor, though, so don't do or say anything you'll regret."

"Oh, uh. Hi." The Erudite girl says awkwardly.

"Can I sit down?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Oh, sure." Jane says, slightly perky. "Kyle, move over." Everyone smiles when she says this and the Candor boy, Kyle, give Jane a death glare, but moves over anyways. I slid into the end seat of the table and everyone continues to seem intimidated by my presence.

"So," I say, "can you guys remind me your names? I'm terrible at remembering names." It wasn't a complete lie. I am pretty bad at remembering names, that just isn't the reason I forgot their's.

"Oh, right." Jane says. "I'm Jane. This is Haven, that's Kyle, Amy, and Jason." She points them all out as they nod and smile when she says their names.

"Okay, great." I fake a smile. "So, what do you guys think of Dauntless so far?"

"It's really loud." Amy says after a pause.

"Yeah," Jason adds, "it's always really quiet in Erudite."

"Well I'd assume so," Jane remarks, "with all the reading you have to do."

"Most people choose to read, it isn't required to be reading _all the time._" Amy points out.

"I was not one of those people." says Jason. "I hate reading."

"I can relate to the change of an always quiet atmosphere to an extremely loud one." I say.

"Really?" Jason inquires. "Were you from Erudite too?"

"No." I state vaguely.

"Where were you from?" Jane asks, leaning in closer than necessary.

"Abnegation." I shrug. I never felt the need to hide my past from incoming Dauntless members. Tobias does because he doesn't want people to swarm him with questions about Marcus or to pity him, plus I think he likes coming across as mysterious. I don't mind letting people know that was a "stiff." It just makes it more fun to show them how powerful and strong I am now.

"What?" Kyle speaks up for the first time since I came to the table. It isn't his reaction I'm focused on though. It's Haven's. As soon as I said 'Abnegation' she tensed. Her face, once again, wears a worried expression. Why?

"You're from Abnegation?" Jane looks surprised.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what I said."

"No way." Kyle says, slightly under his breath.

"Wait." Amy's eyebrows scrunch, "Wasn't the last Abnegation transfer to Dauntless, like, five years ago? I remember because there were two transfers out of Abnegation that year."

I feel a slight stab in my chest. I've accepted Caleb's transfer into Erudite, and Mom and Dad are fine by themselves, but it still pains me when I remember how I left my parents with no one. I felt guilty about leaving them for almost two years. I never even saw my dad until about a year after I left.

"Ya. Me and Caleb." I state emotionlessly.

"Hold on." Jason looks like he's on the verge of solving world hunger. "Caleb Prior?"

"That's the one. He's my brother." I can't believe I'm giving them all this information.

"No way! Caleb dated my older sister for like, two years!"

"Oh my God!" Jane shouts sarcastically. "It's like you're related!" We all laugh as Jason sticks his tongue out at Jane.

I see Haven open her mouth like she's about to say something, but is interrupted by Tobias walking up to the table.

"Transfers," his voice booms over most conversation, "If you will follow me I will show you the training room and the dorm." He starts walking toward the exit of the dining hall, so I quickly get up and scurry after him.

I catch up with him as he stops at the opening of the now fairly empty room. He turns around to make sure all of the transfers have gathered and notices me standing next to him. "Hi." I say. He just rolls his eyes at me and smiles.

Before I have time to reply, he announces, "Okay, follow us and we will take you to the training room." And with that he turns and starts toward the training room. I struggle to keep up with his long strides and feel slightly bad for the initiates, who have to practically jog to not get left behind. _Classic Four. _I think. _He waits for no one. _

We finally get to the training room after about five minutes of trailing after Tobias. As we enter, all the initiates look around in awe. Kyle even gives a slow whistle of amazement. I love the training room. It reminds me of Tobias with its smell and appearance, tough and manly. This is also the place where I left behind Abnegation and traded it in for throwing knives and shooting guns. Tobias and I come down here all the time. Our version of "date night" is target practice and beating up punching bags.

"All right," I talk this time, "this, as I hope you figured out, is the training room. Here is where the first stage of initiation will take place."

"You will train everyday from eight a.m. to six p.m." Tobias continues, "Your lunch break will be whenever we feel like releasing you for lunch."

"After six, you are free to do whatever you like. However, you must be back to the dorm by ten." We had to add a curfew to training a couple years ago because initiates would stay out late and get drunk. Let's just say it didn't end well for anyone.

"There are three stages of initiation. They will expand your physical, emotional, and mental strength. Cuts will be made after the first and third stage." I hate this part. This is the part where someone asks what we mean by 'cuts', and we have to tell them that not everyone will make it into Dauntless. When Sam, this guy that ranked first three years ago, replaced Eric as a leader, training hasn't been as brutal. Now, we let 12 people into Dauntless. It's not much, but it is an improvement.

"Cuts?" A Candor girl asks.

"Unfortunately," I explain, "only 12 of the initiates will be made Dauntless. The rest of you will be made factionless." When I say 'factionless' I notice Haven tense up again. She looks panicky. "Since there are eight of you and nine Dauntless born initiates, three people will be cut after stage one."

"How do we know who gets cut?" Jason gives a worried expression.

Tobias answers, "We will be ranking you throughout initiation based on your skill and bravery. Those with the lowest rank will be cut."

There is a long pause of silence. There always is. I see the panic start to sink in on all of their faces. I have been training initiates for four years, yet I still have an uneasy stomach. I always do. This doesn't even compare to watching kids get cut after stage three. After they made it so far. I hate it. I hate this feeling. I can't take it anymore, "Okay, let's go to the dorms."

I awkwardly lead the group out of the room and into the hallway. Once we're out, I sigh in relief. The tension in there was _way _too high. I start walking to the dorm room slowly. Tobias must be annoyed by my slow pace because he starts walking faster. He looks back at me with a smile and winks at me. _Winks at me. _I know what he wants me to do. He wants me to play 'Who's the Leader?' with him, where we both try to stay in front of each other. I just shake my head at him playfully. I can't believe he's doing this in front of the initiates. He's never been more than 'the scary instructor' during initiation. What's up with him?

We reach the dorm without me even realizing it. As we enter, Tobias starts to talk, "This is where you will all sleep during initiation. You are to be back to this room by ten o' clock every night."

"After you choose your bunk, you are free to explore the Dauntless compound. We suggest getting new clothes. No one is allowed to leave the compound without being accompanied by a Dauntless member. Any questions?" I stare at the silent group. A few of them shake their heads, but most just look around the room. "Okay then. We will see you at eight tomorrow morning." With that Tobias and I exit the dorm.

Tobias closes the door, and I exhale. I didn't notice how tense I was. We start walking down the hallway. "You okay?" Tobias looks at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," I say, "I think so." I look up at him. He is so amazing. I love his smile. I love his ocean blue eyes. I love how he can be completely mature one minute, and then acting like a stupid teenager the next. I love his dreams. I love how he supports me in everything. I smile at him. "I love you."

He laughs a little. "Well that came out of nowhere."

"No it didn't," I say. "'I love you' fits in every conversation. As long as I'm saying it to you."

"Oh my gosh," He laughs, "Could you have been anymore cheesy just then?"

"Shut up." I punch him playfully. "I was trying to be sweet."

"Well keep working on it, babe."

"Hey-" I'm interrupted by Tobias pulling me into a kiss. His mouth fits perfectly to mine and his hands fit perfectly around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I feel him smile against my lips as I do the same. Our kiss is sweet but passionate, not hungry and desperate. My hands knot in his hair, and I involuntarily give a quiet moan.

After minuet, he reluctantly pulls away. I slide my hands from behind his neck and down his arms. Giving him a shy smile, I attempt a seductive look. Obviously, I failed. He laughs and grabs my hands. "Come on," he starts leading me farther down the hall, "let's get out of here." And with that he pulls me toward the pit, leaving the initiates behind us.

**A/N- So? I know it ended kind of weird, but I was really stuck with this chapter. Okay, please review! I love reading reviews! Make them creative, they don't even have to be about the story. They don't even have to relate to writing! As always, thank you for reading my story!**

**Love- Cati**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Hey ya'll! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been super busy getting ready for vacation. Which brings me to some bad news. Unfortunately, I am going to be in Canada for the next 13 days while on vacation. And just in case you don't know what that means, I won't be able to update for at least 13 days. I know, I know. I'm a horrible person. I tried to make this chapter as long as I could without making it _really _long. I hope you enjoy it!**

**PS- Thank you, **Amityswifty **for your wonderful question that I found _very _interesting. I encourage you to all be more like this Amity-loving friend of mine. To answer your question, I don't think I have a _favorite _faction. I mean all of them suck yet rock at the same time. If I was in a faction, though, I would be in Erudite. I love to write and to read. One day I hope to be a teacher. Thank you again for your fabulous question. Now onto the story!**

Chapter 9- Haven's POV

Tris and Four exit the dorm, leaving all of the initiates standing frozen. I can tell everyone is still just trying to process the information we just learned. Not all of us are going to make it into Dauntless. Some of us are going to be made factionless. Panic starts to seep into my bones. I can't be factionless again. I've worked so hard trying to escape that part of my life. I can't go back.

Thankfully, someone breaks me away from my fear, "Okay... So that just happened." I turn and see Jane talking slowly. She starts moving to a bed and looks at me, "Haven, come on. I call top bunk." Without saying anything I move over and stand next to her. "We should go to the Pit or something. It is _way_ to depressing in here." Jane walks toward the door and I follow after her, looking back once to see everyone else come back to reality.

Once we're in the hallway, I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Man," I hear Jane say, "that was intense."

"You can say that again." I state a little panicked.

"Come on, let's go get new clothes." She winks at me and starts walking toward the Pit. I join her so we're walking side-by-side. After what seems like hours of awkward silence she says, "So. Amity to Dauntless. That's quite the change. Where did that decision come from?"

At that moment, Tori's voice came into my head. "You can't tell anyone about this." I hadn't really worried about being Divergent. I've been to caught up worrying about people finding out I was factionless to be bothered by more problems. Maybe that's why Tris was staring at me. She could tell I was Divergent. I suddenly get very cold and nervous. Jane looks at me with her eyebrows raised, and I realized I haven't answered her question. "Oh. I'm not really sure. I guess the Dauntless lifestyle just fascinated me." I answer lamely.

"I see. I think I just always wanted a tattoo." I can tell it's a joke, but I don't really laugh.

"So, you didn't get a Dauntless result for your aptitude test?" I blurt out without thinking. "Actually, don't answer that. It's none of my business."

"No, it's fine. It's not like it really matters anymore."

"Seriously though, don't tell because then I'll know something I don't think I should know, and I don't like secrets."

"Okay, I won't tell you."

"Thank you." I sigh relived. Jane laughs. "I'm sorry. What do you find funny in this situation?"

"You're just so uptight. You need to relax."

I scoff, "Relax? How am I supposed to relax when in a couple weeks, I might be factionless?" _again._

"You're going to be fine. Look at you, you're in good shape and surprisingly tough for an Amity." She takes my shoulders and looks me in the eyes fiercely. "Okay?"

"You're hurting my shoulders."

"You'll never make it into Dauntless with that attitude! Okay?!"

"Okay!" I shout back at her confused.

"Good." She releases my shoulders and continues walking down the hall as if nothing happened.

"Umm... What was that?"

"I was motivating you." she states as if it were completely obvious.

"In what world was that motivation?"

"Hey, don't make fun of my strategies."

"Whatever." We both giggle and finally enter the Pit.

I gasp. I wasn't actually paying attention when I was in the Pit before. It's so big. "Wow." I say.

"What?" Jane looks at me.

"I never actually noticed how big the Pit is." I answer truthfully.

"I know right? Isn't it amazing?" I nod in response. "Come on. Let's go get Dauntless clothes."

We run into the first clothes store we see and begin to shop. Looking around I see all types of clothing. Dresses, skirts, t-shirts, tank tops, jeans, shorts, leggings, ect. "They have so many clothes here." I observe.

"Ya and so many materials." Jane points out. "Who would wear leather leggings?" She holds up a pair of extremely tight pants.

I laugh. "You should try them on. They'd make your butt look good."

"As flattering as that is, I don't think leather pants are going to help me with training. But you are welcome to buy them."

"I think I"ll stick with normal pants, but thank you."

"Fine." she pouts.

We shop around more buying leggings, shorts, tops, and make-up. For what could be minuets or hours we walk around the pit talking and exploring the compound. After a while I notice less and less people wandering in the Pit. "What time do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"I just want to make sure we don't miss curfew."

"Ah. Smart thinking, my friend. We should probably stay on Tris and Four's good side. Let's head back."

We start walking back to the dorm when I hear the roar of a river. I look over and see the chasm, totally abandoned. I stop walking and just stare at the railing. It looks peaceful yet menacing. Almost romantic. I suddenly feel the urge to be next to it. To feel the water splash on my skin. I wasn't drawn to chasm before, but now it's calling me. I take a step closer.

"Hey!" I hear Jane shout from up ahead. "What are you doing? Pick up the pace, Slow-poke."

"Right," I say walking back to her, "sorry. I just got distracted."

"I've noticed you do that a lot." She says rolling her eyes. "Come on. Let's get back before we miss curfew."

(Page Break)

-Tris POV

Tobias drags me farther down the hallway and toward the Pit. I know he wants me to move faster because his face wears an annoyed expression, but I enjoy watching him struggle to pull me along. Apparently, he gives up on me speeding up because the next thing know he's lifted me up and thrown me over his shoulder.

I gasp. "Four!" I complain, "Put me down!" I squirm slightly and give a few kicks.

"Not a chance, Little Lady. You had your chance at walking, and you blew it." I sigh, giving up, and rest my elbow against his back. I set my chin in my hand and wave to people we pass.

"Where are we going?" I ask him impatiently.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Uh, because you love me?"

"Ha. You wish." He teases.

"Okay, well if you don't love me than why are we married?"

"Obviously, because you have a nice ass." he states matter-of-fact.

"Oh please," I start, "when you met me I didn't even have an ass."

"Technically I met you when you were like six, or something."

"I don't think that counts." I say.

"Well _I'm_ counting it."

"We never even talked to each other back then."

"So?"

"_So, _it doesn't count."

"Fine. You win, as always."

"Hey," I say offended, "I do not always win."

"You're right, you don't. Congratulations, you won two arguments within two minuets. I should make you a plaque."

I smack him in the back of the head, "Just put me down already."

"Okay, okay. Just stop hitting me." He sets me down.

"No promises." Once I'm back on my feet I look around. We're under the chasm. I never even noticed us come down here. "What are we doing here?" I ask him.

"I don't know." He shrugs. "I just wanted a little nostalgia, I guess." I must look nervous because he says, "Oh relax. It's not like I'm proposing or anything."

I scoff and sarcastically reply, "Oh yeah, that was _so romantic_."

"Hey, I tried." I raise my eyebrows at him. "Okay, yeah, it didn't go well."

I laugh at him. "Well at least I said yes." I walk up to him and lace my arms around his neck and he does the same around my waist.

(Flashback)

_I'm sitting in the dining hall talking to Christina when I feel two arms wrap around my waist. "Hey, Tris," I hear Tobias say sweetly, "can I talk to you?"_

_"Not right now, babe, I'm talking to Christina." I turn back to Chris and continue our conversation. "So as I was saying, I was in Candor the other day for a meeting and I got there early so I was just walking around a court room. I got board and was about to leave when this short, bald guy comes up to me and was all like, 'Excuse me ma'am, but you can't be in here.' Then I said, 'Oh I was just about to go.' and he was like, 'No, I need you to leave now.' and I said, 'Yeah that's what I meant.' 'If you don't go now I'm going to have to call security.' And I was so fed up I said, 'Bitch, I _am _security.' and then I pushed him and left."_

_"What?" Christina gasps. "I would of punched him and been all like, 'You don't tell me what to do, Bitch!'"_

_"Yeah, and then you would have been escorted out of the Candor compound by two giant security guards while your parents watched and pretended not to know you."_

_"True, true." She starts to get up. "Well, I should probably go. It's late and Will said he needed to talk to me." I roll my eyes. Christina and Will have the worlds longest running on again-off again relationship. "Bye, guys."_

_"Bye." Tobias and I say at the same time. I had forgotten he was here._

_"Oh, hey." I smile at him._

_"Hi. Can we talk?"_

Can we talk? _Oh no. Those words only lead to bad things. I don't want to talk let's not talk. Calm down, Tris. It's probably nothing. "Sure."_

_He leads me out into the Pit and looks around. "What's up?" I ask him nervously._

_"Sh." he puts a finger to my lips. "Not here." Oh crap. He's defiantly breaking up with me. _

_Tobias takes my hand and starts walking toward the chasm. Soon I realize that he's taking me _under _the chasm. Where we shared our first kiss. Once we got to the rock path that leads down to the river, Tobias speeds up. Before I know it, he's dragging me behind him while he sprints ahead._

_"Tobias! Slow do-" Before I finish nagging him I slip and fall. My head crashes down on a rock and the air is forced from my lungs. "-wn." I groan._

_"Tris!" Tobias rushes over to me. "Be careful, the floor's wet." He offers me an apologetic smile._

_"Oh shut up and get me some ice." I slowly sit up. "I hit my head."_

_"Right. Ice. Okay, I'll be back in one minuet. Stay here."_

_"No, I think I'll go for a quick swim while your retrieving ice for my bleeding cranium." I moan, my voice dripping with sarcasm. _

_Tobias comes back a minuet later, ice pack in hand. He hands it to me while I'm still sitting on the ground and I place it to the bump on the back of my head._

_"I'm so sorry." He kneels next to me and puts his hand on my leg._

_"It's fine. I only blame you for about 75% of the incident."_

_"Only 75%?"_

_"Well, I still love you so..."_

_He laughs a little. "Can you stand?" He asks concerned._

_"Tobias," I say standing, "I'm fine. You of all people should know I've come back from worse. What are we doing down here anyway?"_

_"I wanted to ask you something." He says walking backwards._

_"If you could give me a concussion?"_

_"Actually I-" at that he trips over a large rock and falls on his back. Before I hear the slam of him hitting the ground, I hear a faint _ding _as if he dropped a paperclip or something._

_"Tobias!" I gasp after he hits the ground. "Are you okay?"_

_"Oh no." He says panicked._

_"What? What is it?"  
"Uh.. Nothing. I just dropped... something."_

_"I'll help you find it. What is it?"_

_"Uh.. No, Tris it's really fine. You don't have to help-" but before he can finish I pick up a small, diamond ring. It's a simple, silver band ring with a small diamond daintily sitting on top. It's subtly beautiful._

_"Um. Tobias?" I ask, slowly looking up at him. We're both still on the ground, the only difference is his face is a dark shade of pink and my chest feels like its going to explode. _

_"Uh... Surprise?"_

_"What is this?"_

_"'This' was a mistake. Maybe we should just forget this happened, call it a night, and try again tomorrow."_

_"Tobias?" I ask a little more impatiently._

_"Okay, fine, you caught me. I was bring you down here to propose." I feel my eyes grow wider and I stop breathing. "So, Tris," he pauses and gives me a smile, "will you marry me?"_

_I'm frozen. I can't talk or move or even breathe. I thought he was going to break up with me when he was actually going to propose? How could I be so stupid? The man I love was trying to ask me to marry him and I was preparing myself for him to end our relationship? What's wrong with me?_

_"Um. Tris? Do you think you might be able to say something? I'm kind of dying over here."_

_"What? Oh, right. Yes. Yes."_

_"Yes?" He actually sounds surprised._

_"Yes. I will marry you." I jump on him, pushing us back on the ground we never really got up from. We both laugh even though nothing's actually funny. I kiss him. Our lips lock together with fiery passion and the rest of the world melts away. Nothing else matters besides me and Tobias. The love we expressed in that one kiss held enough power to cure a serious disease. My mouth mashes against his in perfect harmony. I swear, an angel cried. I could hear an angel crying at how perfect this kiss was._

_We both pull back, gasping for breath. Tobias slides the ring onto my finger and I smile. I smile the biggest, most real smile I have in years. I must look like an idiot. But he still loves me. And I love him. We love each other and that's all that matters._

(End of Flashback)

Tobias looks into my eyes and smiles. "At least you said yes."

**A/N- How was that? Did you like it? I feel the need to impress you guys. Did you enjoy the fluff at the end? I'm planning on writing more fluff for more chapters because we all love it. Don't even lie. You know you love the FourTris fluff. You can't even deny it. Anyways, I'm super sad I have to leave you guys! But hey, if you live in Canada, look me up. I'll be the tourist with the stupid look on my face and the Spider-Man phone case. Ha! That rhymed! I'm a poet and I didn't know it. Ha! I did it again. Okay, sorry. Off topic. PLEASE REVIEW! You don't even have to compliment me. Correct my grammar and spelling errors! Tell me your favorite color! You think I'm joking, but I'm not. I really want to know your favorite color. Take 30 seconds to comment your favorite color. I beg you. Don't ask questions, just tell me your favorite color. Okay, I'm glad I got all that out of the way.**

**See you in over 13 days!- Cati**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I'm back! Canada was totally fabulous, but I missed you guys SO much! I got back from vacation two days ago. I literally got home, grabbed my laptop, and started writing. I would love to thank you for your OUTSTANDING reviews! Thank you so much to **Amityswiftie **and **AnnaBella**! You two are my new internet friends. Finally, someone answers my color question! **

Amityswiftie- **Yes, I do know that quiet scream because that's what I did when I read your review. Actually, I take that back. I was full on screaming, I looked like a complete moron. I LOVE the color blue. It's fantastic.**

AnnaBella- **OMG! My favorite color is turquoise too! Literally 85% of my clothing is that color! And don't worry, I plan on continuing Haven's initiation next chapter. Hang in there.**

**Okay, this chapter is made of fluff. Complete, classic, good old Fourtris fluff. I was craving it. Don't judge me.**

Chapter 10 (4+6)- Tris's POV

_Tobias looks into my eyes and smiles. "At least you said yes."_

His whisper sends chills down my spine and I lean in closer, desperate for his lips on mine. Our foreheads press together and our noses brush each other. I close my eyes and my muscles relax, every worry rushing away with the fierce water of the chasm. His breath is warm against my lips and we breathe the same air. I want him. I want him _bad. _I lean to meet his lips when he dodges me and plants a kiss on my cheek. Before I can register what happened, Tobias releases me and runs up the stone path, exiting with an evil laugh.

"You're such an ass!" I shout chasing after him.

"Sorry I'm not sorry!" He calls back.

I laugh at his childish behavior and pick up the pace. Thankfully, he's not running at full speed so I catch up to him easily. I jump on his back and he catches me with ease.

"Such a predictable move," he says shaking his head. "I expected more from you, Prior."

"Sorry I couldn't come up with an ingenious plan to catch you. I was busy wiping your slobber off my cheek." I tease.

"Oh come on, I am not a wet kisser. I am a _fantastic _kisser. You're just upset that you didn't get to experience the phenomenal moment you so desperately craved."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm glad I married such a modest man."

"Thanks. I try."

"Just shut up and take me home." I say tightening my arms around him.

"Yes, Ma'am." He jokes.

Tobias starts down the hall toward our apartment with me on his back. After a minuet or so he starts walking slower, and slower, and slower...

"Pick up the pace, Grandma. I don't have all day!"

"I... can't... go on." He says in a fake exasperated voice. "You're too... too heavy."

"Oh suck it up. This is pay back for running away. I haven't even started with the whole 'kiss on the cheek' thing."

"Really?" He asks in a slightly unconvinced and amused voice.

"Oh, yeah. You'll pay for that," I attempt a seductive tone, probably failing. "Now hurry home! We have training in the morning!"

Without any protest, Tobias continues carrying me down the hall at a faster speed. My hands rest on his shoulders and I feel his back muscles flex with every step he takes. His tattoo peaks out from under his shirt and I move my hand to trace the delicate lines inked into his skin. My fingertips glide over his skin and into his hair, tangling loosely in the strands.

Sooner or later, we reach the door to our apartment. Tobias sets me down before searching for his keys. He opens the door for me and directs me inside. "Your residence, my lady," he says bowing his head.

"Why thank you, kind sir." I joke with him.

Tobias closes the door behind him and sets down his keys. I walk over to him and lace my arms around his neck. "Now about that kiss," I say looking into his eyes. I lean into him and tilt my head up. I meet his gaze as his deep blue eyes burn into my soul. He bends down and traces my jaw with his lips, planting kisses. He moves down the side of my neck, slowly leading to my shoulder, and back again. I involuntarily moan as he kisses the hallow of my throat, making him grin against me.

He looks back into my eyes and smiles. "I love you," he says.

I look back at him playfully, "Prove it."

"Will you never trust me?" he laughs and shakes his head. I bite my lip and stare into his eyes. "As you wish," **(I could reference for days) **and then he's kissing me.

I smile against his mouth as our lips mash together. My hands tangle in his hair and he pulls me closer to him. Our kisses become deeper, hungrier. I want more of him. His tongue grazes my lower lip, asking for entrance, which I grant immediately. I grip his hair tighter and moan as he breaks away. Tobias continues to kiss my jaw and works his way down my neck. I sigh as he sucks on my collarbone. My hands move around his neck and rest on his chest. I can feel his hard muscles under the fabric of his shirt and suddenly become annoyed by the boundary between us. I slide my hands down his torso and pull on the hem of his shirt.

He laughs and lifts his head up. "Always so demanding."

I just shrug, "I could always leave you for someone else."

"Oh please," he laughs, "you wouldn't last a week without me."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well you haven't left me yet."

"Just take your shirt off and kiss me."

He does. Our lips slam together once again and Tobias picks me up and carries me to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. He drops me on the bed and is soon on top of me, reconnecting his mouth with mine. My legs wrap around him and my fingers trace the tattoo on his back. Our kisses are deep, hungry, and passionate. His hands slide under my shirt, and mine somehow inched their way into the back pockets of his jeans. We roll over so I'm on top of him. His hands rest on my thighs, pulling me closer, and my shirt is no longer on my body. I fumble with his belt buckle and freeze.

"Wait," I say pulling away.

"What? Why? What happened?"

I sit back on him, his hands still caressing my legs, and say, "We can't do this."

"Why not? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything."

"Then what happened?" He props himself up on his elbows.

"Do you want to be all giddy and lovey-dovey with the initiates tomorrow? Because you know that's always our mood the next day."

He sighs, "I hate when your always right. Why do you have to be so smart?"

"I know, my intelligence is such a burden."

"It really ruins everything. I think your brain secretly loves to torture me. It probably feeds off of my pain." I roll my eyes. "Don't deny it. You're most likely in this relationship to keep your intellect intact."

"Maybe I'm in this relationship because I love you."

He purses his lips as if he's thinking and responds, "No. No, I think my explanation makes more sense."

I laugh, "You are so stubborn."

"That may be true, but I think we can both agree that you are the most stubborn one in this marriage."

"Fine. You win. I'm more stubborn than you."

"Wait, really? You just agreed that I was right? I won? Quick, someone call Erudite, this is front page news material!"

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Be a completely mature adult one minuet, and then a silly teenager the next."

"Hey, I'm twenty-three. I guess it's just one of my magical qualities."

"I think you're spending to much time with Uriah."

"It's not my fault he transferred to working in the control room! That kid never shuts up!"

"Tell me about it."

"I mean does his brain never shut off? It's like one of his fears was silence or something! I don't understand!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if silence was one of his fears. He always seems to be making noise. I'm surprised he lived through initiation. I feel like Lauren would have murdered him after day one." We both laugh and I roll off of him. "Okay, I should get ready for bed." I get up and head into the bathroom, not bothering to put my shirt back on.

After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I return to our bedroom. Tobias is laying on the bed in sweatpants, but no shirt. "The bathroom is all yours," I say to him.

"Why thank you." Tobias walks into the bathroom and I change. I throw on a baggy shirt and take off my leggings. Without putting on pants, I crawl into be and wait for Tobias.

A couple minuets later, he comes out of the bathroom and turns off the lights to our room. He joins me in bed and brings me into his arms. I curl up against his chest and sigh. My legs wrap around his and my hand rests on his bare waist. I laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asks me.

"Have you ever noticed that you sleep without a shirt and I sleep with pants?"

"I can honestly say that I've never given that a thought."

"I guess I just pay more attention to detail," I shrug.

"I think your sleep deprived." He kisses the top of my head. "Good night, Tris."

I yawn, "Good night, Tobias." I drift off into sleep, dreaming of deep blue eyes.

**A/N- I know, I'm pathetic. I hope you guys liked it though! As I'm sure you all know, Veronica Roth's new book ****Four: A Divergent Collection**** is out! She is doing a release tour and one of her stops is in my town! I'm totally going! I can't contain the joy! I hope she stops somewhere near you! Okay, PLEASE review! I LOVE them SO MUCH! Answer me this question, Do you have any pets? I have two guinea pigs. They are extremely obnoxious. If you don't have pets, Do you want a pet? What pet would you like? I really want a dog. My dog died last year. That's when the reading started. I will never be the same. Alright, I'm going to go.**

**You mean the world to me!- Cati**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Hey, guys! Thank you SO much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you guys! You know what time it is? It's shout out time.**

MusicalDivergentTribute- **First of all, love the name. I'm so sorry about your cat. Dad's can be pretty stupid sometimes. Men, right? Congratulations on your puppy! I am a total dog person, and Australian Shepards are some of my favs.**

Amityswiftie- **I can relate to a crazy house. Actually I can't. I'm just crazy myself. I can relate to helping with church camp though. Kids are _insane. _Thanks for your continued support!**

AnnaBella862- **Congrats on your new account! How on earth do you have 13 fish? My family sucks at having fish. We'll get a fish from the pet store and it'll be dead in less than two days! And don't tell me we're doing something wrong because we follow all the instructions. I even googled "How to keep goldfish alive." I envy your fish caretaker abilities. PS- Turtles are adorable.**

Chapter 11- Haven's POV

I wake up with a jolt, panicked. The sound of metal banging against metal fills my ears. I look up and see Four and Tris in the doorway of the room. Tris is hitting a pole against the metal doorframe.

"Rise and shine!" Tris yells, "Training starts in five minuets!" A few of the initiates groan. "Oh suck it up." With that she exits, and Four gives the room one last cold look before following her.

I let out the breath I was holding and take in a shaky one, trying to get rid of the lingering feeling of my dream. Or I guess it was more of a memory. A really confusing memory that I forgot I had. Now's not the time to think about it, though. I have to focus on training and nothing else. This is my only chance at a new life, and I don't want to screw it up.

I swing my legs over the side of my bed and stand up. I look up and see that Jane fell back asleep. I sigh, "Jane. Jane, you need to wake up." No answer. I start shaking her shoulder, "Jane! Wake up! We have training in four minuets!"

She opens her eyes. "What?" she asks groggily. She sits up and looks around to see the other transfer initiates getting ready. "Oh, right. I transferred to Dauntless yesterday, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. And if I were you, I would get dressed. Who knows what we have to do today?"

(Gotta love those Page Breaks)

All of the transfer initiates stand in a line in the training room. Across the room, stand ten targets. Against the far right wall is a table, and on the table sits about fifteen guns and a ton of ammo. Of course this is what we're doing today. _Welcome to Dauntless! We're happy you survived the trip here. Here's a deadly weapon, go figure out how to use it._

In front of the targets stand our instructors. I try to keep my eyes off of Four, and I can tell Tris is trying to keep her eyes off me. Why does she take such an interest in me? I don't want to ask her, but at the same time I thirst for an answer.

"Good morning everyone," Tris starts, "and welcome to Hell." She talks in such a light, cheerful voice I can't tell if she's joking or not. "I'm kidding," I hear a few people sigh in relief, "kind of. How difficult stage one of training is depends on you. It depends on how hard you try and how hard you focus. Each of you is going to have different strengths throughout initiation. We just hope that you're here long enough to discover what they are." I look up as Tris finishes. Her face is neutral, but I can see in her eyes that she's proud of her speech.

Four continues, "Thank's for the motivational speech, Tris. I'm sure it was very reassuring." I can just barely hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh, just explain what we're doing today and leave my encouragement strategies alone, will you?" She lightly punches his arm. Their friendliness almost makes me smile. It's good to know that just because your Dauntless doesn't mean you have to become heartless.

"Anyways," Four moves on, leaving his friendly behavior behind, "today you will learn how to shoot a gun." He turns around and faces a target. "I suggest you watch what I do." His feet plant in the ground, slightly apart, and his hands grasp the gun. He holds the gun out in front of him without locking his arms and focuses his eyes on the target. He inhales, and shoots on the exhale. The noise rings through my ears with a BANG! My hands instantly cover my ears, and I see a few others do the same. When the ringing subsides, I look up and see that Four hit the center of the target. A few people gasp, and Tris just rolls her eyes, amused at our amazement.

A few seconds later Tris speaks, "Okay, you guys can all stop drooling over Four's success and grab a gun and ammo. Go have your own success." Everyone moves to grab a gun and stands in front of a target. We all just stand there. No one wants to shoot first. "Okay, fine." Tris walks over next to Kyle, who happens to be on the end target, "I'll shoot first." She grabs Kyle's gun and hits the target, everybody else following her lead.

Once again the BANG rings in my ears, but I try to push through it. The gun feels foreign in my hands, and I'm still not sure what I'm supposed to do. I look around and see that everyone is firing, a couple people have even hit the edge of their target. I gulp and position myself to shoot. Power surges through my body when I hit the trigger and I stager back a few steps. I have no idea where my bullet went, but I would guess somewhere toward the celling is accurate. Even though my arms ache from the recoil, I feel a sense of power in my soul, and I love it. That is until I feel a large hand on my arm. Four.

"Keep your feet farther apart and don't lock your arms so much. You need to keep a stronger hold on the gun so you hit the target instead of the celling." His tone and face is blank, completely informational. His menacing look is gone. He looks like a teacher. Just someone trying to help me learn and nothing else. It shocks me. "Oh, and keep both eyes open when you shoot, you'll see twice as well." **(A/N- Five points to whoever can tell me what movie that's from)**I never even realized I had one eye closed.

"Right," I say looking at him, "thanks."

I see the ghost of a smile cross his face and he replies, "That's what I'm here for. It's in my job description." He turns around to go help someone else and I see the corner of a tattoo peak out from under his shirt.

I shake my head, trying to refocus, and return my attention to my target. My finger on the trigger.

(Holy smokes, a Page Break!)

-Tris POV

I look around the room of firing initiates, searching for someone who needs my help. I notice a former Erudite boy, I think his name is Ryan, hits the target first. He only barley strikes the outer ring, but his face is full of pride and it makes me smile. I like my instructor personality. I try to be intimidating yet understanding at the same time. Strong, but not cruel. Most of the time I nail it, but sometimes I become too harsh or more likely not harsh enough.

My eyes scan the room and end up landing on Haven. I almost forgot about her last night, but Uriah just had to bring up my little "stare down" at breakfast this morning. I swear his brain has no filter.

Looking at Haven now, from a distance, maybe I _was _just being paranoid. She doesn't look _too much _like Tobias, does she? She's fairly tall, probably about 5'8'' or something. She's skinny, but has a firm frame, like most Amity. I see her squint and shoot her gun. She stumbles back, but doesn't fall over. I think about going over and helping her, but Tobias beats me to it. My heart sinks.

When they stand next to each other it's almost impossible to think that they _aren't _related. They have the exact same hair color and lips, their noses are both slightly hooked, and they share identical eyes. The only difference in their features is that Tobias's are more hard set and stern, whereas Haven's are softer and more afraid.

I can't move because I'm in total shock. Before I suspected that they might be siblings, but now I _know. _There isn't a doubt in my mind. I just need to figure out what happened, why they were separated. Before I can think any further, Tobias is walking over to me.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi," I force a smile.

"Tris, I know you better than that." _Damn it! _"What's wrong?"

I drop the smile, feeling defeated, "I need to talk to you when they leave for lunch."

A confused and panicked look crosses his face but passes quickly, "Okay."

We stand there with only the sound of gunshots, until I say, "Did she say anything to you?"

He looks at me, confused, "What? Who?" I gesture to Haven and he chuckles, "Haven? Tris, are you jealous?" he teases.

"That's actually quite the opposite. So did she say anything?"

"She told me 'Thanks' after I helped her. Should I press charges?"

I put my hand on my forehead, feeling embarrassed, "No. Sorry."

"Tris, what's going on? Should I be worried about you, or something?"

"Look, we'll talk about it later. Okay?" I turn and go help the initiates, hoping to distract myself.

(Another Page Break? How crazy, right? No? Okay.)

-Haven's POV

It feels like we've been shooting for an eternity, but it's probably only been a few hours. My arms burn, and my shoulders ache intensely. There's only one clock in the room and to our luck, it's broken. The clock reads 7:45 even though we started training at 8:00. My guess is that it's around 11 or 12, but I honestly have no idea.

I sigh and look around the room. My target has more than several bullet holes, but I've only hit the center once or twice. Apparently aim isn't one of my strengths. A couple targets to the left of mine I notice Tris helping Abby, a Candor transfer.

I've never actually looked at Tris without panicking, so I haven't really payed attention to her appearance. The first thing I notice is that she's short. I'm at least three, if not four, inches taller than her. Her hair is blond and long in a high pony tail. She wears a loose, black tube top and jean shorts. The only piercings I can see are her ears and she wears little make up. You can tell she's from Abnegation. Her only tattoo visible are three birds on her collar bone. I wonder if they mean anything. Maybe I'll ask her sometime. Tris turns around to talk to Amy when I see her second tattoo. The Abnegation symbol.

For some reason this makes me smile. I think I just admire the fact that she didn't lose her roots. I'm over here trying to escape my past, and she's embracing hers. A strange feeling starts to form in the pit of my stomach. Guilt? Am I feeling guilty? Why? It's not like I did anything wrong, did I?

Before I can decide, my thoughts are interrupted by Tris saying, "Alright, you guy. You have successfully survived your first shooting session! Do you feel that? That's accomplishment. And relief. And pain. Okay, it's probably mostly pain, but you get the idea." She isn't wrong, my arms are on fire. "Anyways, you all have an hour for lunch before you have to be back here."

Four continues, "You are all dismissed." Everyone pretty much sprints, or hobbles. to the door. "Don't be late for training!" he adds in a harsh tone, making me shudder.

I leave the training room with everyone else and follow them to the dining hall. Jane walks next to me and pokes my shoulder.

"Ouch!" I yell. "Why did you do that?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." she says concerned.

"Then why did you stab me?!"

"I only poked you."

"Whatever. Doesn't your shoulder hurt too?"

She shrugs, "I guess they're a little sore. It's mainly my hands that are killing me."

"Tell me about it," Ryan says from behind me, "I feel abused."

"I think that's a good word for it," Jane observes. "Abused. Dauntless initiation is physically abusing us."

"I don't even want to think about stage two or three," I shiver. "It sounds horrible."

"Maybe we can ask a Dauntless born about it or something." Jane suggests.

"Ya, maybe." I echo.

After entering the dining hall I grab food and sit at the same table as yesterday. Jane, Kyle, Jason, Amy, and now Ryan sit down after me and start a conversation. A minuet or so later I turn to see Tris and Four enter the huge cafeteria. Tris looks irritated, and Four looks angry. His jaw is clenched and his eyes are hard. The expression is too familiar.

(Page Break into Haven's Dream)

_It was a little over four years ago. I was entering the factionless sector of the city after school to visit Mother when Simon, another factionless man, approached me._

_"Hey, Simon." I said._

_"Hey, Haven," he replies, "you hear to see your mom?" I nod. "She's, uh, she's busy right now. You'll have to wait here for her."_

_"Why is she busy?" There isn't exactly a lot to do when you're factionless._

_"She's talking to someone and they need privacy."_

_"Well why do I have to wait all the way over here? Can I at least be able to _see _the building?" Before I can give him a chance to respond, I'm making my way over to the old building where Mother manages the factionless. I'm a few yards away from it when Simon stops me._

_"Okay, you seriously have to wait here." He puts his arm out in front of me, blocking my path. _

_"Fine. How long is this going to take? I have to be home before dinner."_

_"I'm not sure. This could last for a few minuets, or it could go on for hours. Depends on how stubborn he is."_

_"How stubborn 'who' is?" I raise my eyebrows._

_Simon looks panicked for a moment then replies, "No one."_

_I roll my eyes but don't push any further. My attention returns to the small building. The first thing I register is yelling. Both male and female voices. I recognize the female voice as Mother, but the male voice is unfamiliar. They sound like they're arguing. The shouts become louder and louder, but I can't make out any words. All I know is that they are defiantly angry._

_A couple minuets later, a man exits the small structure. He is young, probably about 18 or 19. He wears a black shirt and jeans, obviously Dauntless, and stands tall. He has broad shoulders and is very muscular. His hair is short and dark brown, and his eyes are an ocean blue. But it's his expression that makes my blood run cold._

_His mouth is set in an angry scowl and his jaw is clenched. His eyebrows furrow together in frustration and his hands grip at his sides. But mostly it's his eyes. His eyes are full of mixed emotions. Anger, hatred, disappointment. But also sorrow and longing. Somewhere in there, I thought, was a hint of fear as well. The look was the most menacing I had ever seen. I will never forget that deadly look._

_The stranger walks away from the tent and toward the train tracks, which happen to be in my direction. I meant to run or hide, but fear kept my feet locked in place. The closer he gets, the drier my mouth becomes. And then he passes me. He just blows by me without noticing me whatsoever. The first thing I feel is relief, then a deep, aching curiosity. _I have to know what happened.

_Once I trust my legs to move again, I run to the building. I enter and see Mother with her head on her desk._

_"Mother?" I ask slowly._

_"What?" she looks up. Her eyes are red and watery. Mother hardly ever cries. "Oh hello dear. I didn't know you'd becoming today." She sniffs and puts on a smile, "Come in here, tell me how you've been."_

_"What just happened?" I ask without moving. "Who was that?"_

_She sighs, "Did you hear any of it?"_

_"Just the shouting. I don't know what it was about, but I would like to know." I cross my arms._

_"It doesn't matter anymore. I made him an offer and he declined."_

_"It sounded like more than that. I have a hard time believing that the offer was enough to _cry _over."_

_"That's all it was, I swear." She pushes her hair behind her ear, "Now can we just drop it please?"_

_"Why are you making deals with Dauntless anyway?" I ignore her._

_"I said to drop it! Just leave it alone, Haven! It doesn't concern you!" she shouts at me and I freeze._

_"No, I suppose it doesn't. None of this concerns me, you're right. I guess I'll just go home then."_

_"Haven-"_

_"No, it's fine. I actually have a faction to go home to so..." I know there's a hurt look across her face as I say the words, but in that moment I don't care. I don't care because the only look I can see is _his.

**A/N- Um. What? Are you guys confused? I rewrote that dream like four times, and I'm still not quite sure what happened. If you have questions please ask them. I'll answer them in the next chapter. If I can. Whoever can guess what movie quote I used earns five points and a virtual hug. Today's question is, "What is the last book you read?" I know, so creative, right? The last book I read was ****The One**** by Kiera Cass. LOVE that series. I also just read ****The Mortal Instruments**** series by Cassandra Clare. _LOVE that series! _Okay, answer the question, ask questions, do what you want.**

**Thanks for the love (or hate)- Cati**


End file.
